Fairytales Jay and Abi style
by 25xxxHelloKittyxxx96
Summary: A series of fairytale like oneshots for my OTP Jay and Abi. Chapter 1 Snow White
1. snow white(Abis story)

A queen called Tanya sat sewing at an open window during a winter snowfall when she pricks her finger with her needle, causing three drops of blood dripping into the freshly fallen snow on the yellow windowsill. Admiring the beauty of the resulting color combination, she says to herself, "Oh how I wish that I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as yellow as the sun". Soon after that, the queen gives birth to a baby girl who is as white as snow, as red as blood, and with hair as yellow as the sun. They named her 'Abigail Branning', but sadly, the queen dies after giving birth to her.

After a year has passed, the King called Max takes a new wife named Kirsty, who is beautiful but also unutterably wicked and vain. The new queen possesses a Magic Mirror which she asks every morning: "Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?". The mirror always replies: "My Queen, you are the fairest in the land." The queen is always pleased with that, because the magic mirror never lies. But, when Abigail Branning reaches the age of seven, she becomes as beautiful as the day and even more beautiful than the Queen.

And when the Queen asks her mirror, it responds: "My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Abigail Branning is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

This gives the queen a great shock, and she becomes yellow and green with envy, and from that hour her heart turns against Abigail Branning, and with every following day she hates Abigail Branning more and more. Envy and pride, like ill weeds, grow in her heart taller every day, until she has no peace day or night.

On Abigails sixteenth birthday, she went looking around the woods, picking flowers and putting them in her basket to take home. A bird rested on Abigails fingers and she sang to it. Her voice so soft and sweet. "La-da-da-da-daaaa"

She waited for the bird to sing back to her, before putting her hand into the sky, waiting for it to fly off into the sky. "Fly away my friend" the bird flys off, leaving sweet Abigail to pick her flowers.

Back at the palace, queen Kirsty is talking to a hunter. Angry and Bitter about her step daughters beauty, orders the huntsman to kill her and bring back Abigails Lungs and Liver for proof that she is dead. The huntsman named Dexter agrees to go and kill the queens step daughter, hiding a knife in his pocket. "How will i find this girl"

"She has the face of a goblin, hair like a witches broom and Skin as sickly pale as a vampires face"

Just then Abigail was returning from the woods with her basket of flowers.

"Well i don't see anyone like that" Dexter the huntsman told Kirsty. "Just that gorgeous girl over there" he indicated to Abi.

"Oh that's her" Growled Queen kirsty.

"Okay, alright" Dexter waited until the queen was out of sight before making his move to kill the prettiest girl in the land.

Abigail sat on the grass, admiring her flowers that she had plucked. Dexter pulled out his knife and made his way over towards the girl. Abigail turned around suddenly, gasping as she saw the hunter before smiling politely. "Oh, Hello, you have a knife" Abigail took the knife from the hunter and began to cut the roses out of the ground.

Dexter the hunter looked at her sadly as Abigail swung back around and gave him his knife back. "There you go, Carefull, someone could get hurt" Abi placed the rose she had just cut out of the ground into the huntsmans pocket. "Oh, lovely" Abigail spoke in a dreamy voice.

"Oh look" Dexter sighed, giving in. "The queen wants me to get rid of you"

Abi gasped, placing her hand over her heart.

"But i don't even want to be a hunter" Dexter told her "I would love to help you, but the queen must think you are dead"

"Oh, dear huntsman, don't kill me! Leave me with my life, I will run into the forest and never come back!" Abigail declaired with a gentle tone of voice.

The huntsman nods and watchs her run far into the woods, convinced that the girl would be eaten by some wild animal. He instead brings the Queen the lungs and liver of a young boar.

"Have you brought me what i asked for" Asked the queen as she sat on her throne. Dexter presented her with the Lungs and Liver of a young boar. The queen looked delighted with the huntsmans work and turned towards the kitchen.

"COOK" She yelled waiting for the cook to appear. The cook was Lauren and she emerged from the kitchen with a little pini on.

"Cook me this for tonights meal" The queen said in a threatening tone as she took the liver and Lungs from the hunter. "I want it cooked and served to me on a silver platter. Have i made myself clear"

Lauren nodded frantically as she took the lungs and liver from the queen. "Yes, your majesty" and Lauren scurried away to prepare the meal.

After wandering through the forest for days, Abigail Branning discovers a tiny cottage. Curious and hungry, she makes her way over to the cottage. Opening the door and entering. "Hello, is anyone home" she calls out. No one responds, so she decides to make herself at home.

Suddenly 3 dwarfs sit up on there beds, making Abigails scream as they gave her a fright. They climb out of bed and make there way towards her. "Who are you" asked one of the dwarfs.

"My Names is Abigail Branning" Abi told them with a smile on her face.

"i'm Joey" The handsome dwarf spoke.

"Peter" the smallest one spoke.

"I'm Arthur but my friends call me fatboy" The tanned dwarf spoke.

"Um. Arn't there meant to be seven of you" asked Abigail as she noticed that there was only 3.

"You're thinking of the seven stuck up jerks who live next door" Tutted Fatboy.

"Any who" sighed Abigail. "I was looking for a place to stay but i see that this lovely cottage is occupied" She turned around to leave only to be stopped by Joey.

"Wait, maybe you can stay" Joey suggested "If you will keep house for us, and cook, make beds, wash, sew, and knit, and keep everything clean and orderly, then you can stay with us, and you shall have everything that you want."

Abigail agrees to do so but that's when they warn her to be careful when home alone and to let no one in when they are away delving in the mountains.

Meanwhile, Queen kirsty asks her mirror once again: "Magic Mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" The mirror replies: "My Queen, you are the fairest here so true. But Abigail Branning beyond the mountains with the 3 dwarfs is a thousand times more beautiful than you."

"WHAT" Bellowed the queen in anger. Horrified to learn that the huntsman has betrayed her and that Abigail Branning is still alive.

"Bye Abi" The dwarfs said as they left there cottage for another day at the mountains.

"Bye" Abigail said as she closed the door after watching them leave, she began to get to work with the chores. Suddenly someone knocks at the door. Ignoring the warning from the dwarfs, she opens the door. She finds an old woman, huntched over, grey hair and a basket filled with Apples.

"Hello my pretty" spoke the old woman. Abigail smiled politely at her. "Do i know you"

"No" The old woman objected "Just an old woman who lives in the neighbourhood"

"Oh. You don't look that old"

The woman smiled at her as she took the reddest of all apples from her basket. "I brought you a house warming gift" she gives it to her. Abigail gasps and takes the apple from the old woman. "Oh thank you" Abigail took a big chunck out of the apple. Slowly chewing it as the old woman watches her with anticipation.

The woodland animals recognize the old hag as the queen and run to the mountains to find the 3 dwarfs.

The vengeful dwarfs, alerted by the woodland animals begin to run back to there cottage with the woodland animals in toe.

"Oh" Abi stops suddenly. "I feel funny" she swallows the remaining of the apple and suddenly collapses on the cottage floor, the apple slipping out of her hand. The apple caused Abigail Branning to collapse into a magical sleep if she were to take even a single bite of the apple. The sleep can only be cured by the power of "love's first kiss". The Queen reasons that this is no danger to her plans, as the dwarfs would not be able to awaken Snow White, and would think she was dead.

"I am the fairest in the land" declaired queen kirsty in her disguise as the old hag. The queen fled from the cottage only to see the 3 dwarfs returning home in a hurry with the woodland creatures. The queen in a panic begins to run for her life in the rain.

"There she goes" Peter pointed out as they began to chase her. The queen began to climb up a cliff.

"After her" joey said as they began to climb the cliff after the jealous queen. The queen gets to the top of the cliff and realizes that there's no where to run. "Drat" queen kirsty gasped. The three dwarfs get to the top of the cliff just as lightening struck. The queens part of the cliff collapses, causing her to fall to her death.

The dwarfs return to their cottage and find Abigail Branning seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the potion. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her in an "eternal vigil".

After some time, a prince named Jay, who had previously met and fallen in love with Abigail Branning, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. He strides over to her as the three dwarfs mourn her passing. Prince Jay runs his fingers across her white porcelain skin as he thinks of how beautiful she is. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her not knowing about the spell. He sat down on the ground, letting tears fall from his eyes as the dwarfs fall to there knees.

Abigail suddenly opens her hazel eyes, lifting her hand to touch her face and yawn. The dwarfs look up slowly, seeing that the princess was very much alive. The woodland creatures look up in surprise as she begins to sit up in her coffin. Prince Jay looks up and gasps as he gets to his feet. Abigail puts out her arms and he wraps his arms around her, lifting the princess from the coffin as he looks at her lovingly. The 3 dwarfs rejoice for the fair maiding is still alive.

The spell has been broken. And Prince Jay takes Abigail Branning to his castle, which glows in the presence of Abigail Branning.

And they lived happily ever after.


	2. cinderella(Abis story)

Once upon a time, there was a widower named Max Branning who married a proud and haughty woman as his second wife named Kirsty. She had two daughters called Lauren and Lucy, who were equally vain and selfish. By his first wife, Tanya, he'd had a beautiful young daughter, a girl of unparalleled goodness and sweet temper. The stepmother and her daughters forced the first daughter into servitude, where she was made to work day and night in menial chores. After the girl's chores were done for the day, she would retire to the barren and cold room given to her, and would curl up near the fireplace in an effort to stay warm. She would often arise covered in cinders, giving rise to the mocking nickname "Abigail". Abigail bore the abuse patiently and dared not tell her father, since his wife controlled him entirely.

At the royal palace, the King Jase is distressed that his son does not intend to marry. Determined to see grandchildren before he passes away, the King and the Duke Bert organize a ball for Prince Charming in an effort to enable his son to marry, with every eligible maiden in the kingdom requested to attend.

One day the invitation for the ball arrives. Abi had answered the door to recieve the invitation. She quickly read it over and walked through the halls of there home.

"What are you doing Abigail" sneered Lucy as she leaned against the banester to the marble staircase.

"We have an invitation to the ball" Abi told her. Lucy squealed and grabbed the invitation out of Abis hands. "MUMMY, LAUREN. We have an invitation to the ball" screached Lucy as Kirsty and Lauren came round the cornor.

Kirsty took the invitation from Lucys hands and read it over. "Oh how marvellous"

"Um, step mother" started Abigail as she looked so confident. "Can i go to the ball seen as i am too an eligible maiden"

"Mummy you can't, she will spoil everything" Cried Lauren as Kirsty eyed her step daughter. "Okay"

Abigail squeals excitedly but quickly stops as Kirsty puts up her hand to stop her. "Provided that you finish your chores and find something suitable to wear"

"I will"

Her animal friends, led by Peter and Dexter, fix a gown that belonged to Abigails late mother, using beads and a sash cast away by Lucy and Lauren. When Abigail wears her dress just before departing, Her step-mother Kirsty compliments Abigails gown, subtly pointing out the beads and sash. Angered by the apparent theft of the discarded items, the stepsisters destroy the gown, forcing Abigail to remain behind while her step-family leaves for the royal ball.

"I am never going to be just a normal girl" cried Abigail in dispair at the point of giving up her hopes and dreams.

Suddenly Abigails Fairy Godmother appears called Lola "Girl, don't cry. I'm hear to make all your dreams come true"  
And she immediately began to transform Abigail from house servant to the young lady she was by birth, all in the effort to get Abigail to the ball. She turned a pumpkin into a golden carriage, mice into horses, a rat into a coachman, and lizards into footmen. She then turned Abigails rags into a beautiful jewelled gown, complete with a delicate pair of glass slippers. Lola the Godmother smiled at her work. "Now remember, be back before midight as the spell will be broken and you will turn back into just a servent girl"

Abigail departs to the ball.

At the ball, Prince Jay rejects every girl (especially the stepsisters Lauren and Lucy), until he sees Abigail. The two fall strongly in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight. Abigail gasps when the clock starts to chime. "I have to go"

"Wait" Prince Jay yelled after her as she flees to her coach and away from the castle, inadvertently dropping one of her glass slippers.

After her clothes turn back into rags, she reminisces about her dance with the prince. "It was so magical, we danced and i could feel myself falling for him. A prince"

After the Duke, Bert tells the King, Jase of the disaster, they plan to find the owner of the slipper they recovered during her exit.

The next morning, the King, jase proclaims that the Grand Duke, bert will visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl whose foot fits the glass slipper, so that she can be married to Prince jay. When this news reaches Abigails household, her stepmother, kirsty and stepsisters Lauren and Lucy prepare for the Grand Duke's arrival. Abigail, overhearing the news, begins dreamily humming the song from the palace ball the previous night. Upon discovering that Abigail is the girl who danced with Prince Jay at the ball, Kirsty locks Cinderella up in her attic bedroom.

When the Grand Duke arrives, the mice peter and Dexter steal the key to Abigails room, but before they can deliver it they are ambushed by Cindy, the pet cat. The animals alert Joey, Abigails bloodhound, who scares cindy out of the house.

As the Duke prepares to leave after the stepsisters unsuccessfully try on the slipper, Abigail appears "Oh please, don't go" she began to run down the marble staircase "Can i please try it on" Knowing that the slipper will fit.

"Oh, yes of course" The duke began to walk over to her with the glass slipper on a cushion, Kirsty trips the footman, causing him to drop the slipper, which shatters into hundreds of pieces.

"Oh, no" The Duke laments over the broken slipper, Kirsty smiles secretly at her success in stopping the Duke.

"It doesn't matter" assured Abigail.

"It does, it does" cried the duke hysterically.

"No, it doesn't. You see, i have the other slipper" Abigail then produces the other glass slipper, much to her stepmother's horror.

Delighted at this indisputable proof of the maiden's identity and discovering that Abigail is the girl who danced with Prince Jay at the ball.

"Lets see if it fits" the Duke slides the slipper onto her foot, which fits perfectly.

Soon after, Abigail and Prince Jay celebrate their wedding, surrounded by confetti tossed by King Jase, the Grand Duke Bert and the mice Peter and Dexter.

Abigail and Prince Jay sat in there carriage waving gleefully at there guests before turning to face eachother, leaning in and closing the space between them with a kiss. Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed eachother happily.

And they lived Happily ever after.


	3. Sleeping Beauty (Abis story)

After many childless years, King Max and his consort, Queen Tanya, welcome the birth of their first (and only) daughter, the Princess Abigail. They proclaim a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the princes, and at the gathering for her christening she is betrothed to Prince Jjay, the young son of King jase, so that the kingdoms of Max and Jase will be forever united.  
Among the guests are three good fairies called Lola, Lauren, and Alice, who have come to bless the child with gifts. The first fairy, Lola, gives the princess the gift of beauty, while the next fairy, Lauren, gives her the gift of song. Before Alice is able to give her blessing, a wicked fairy named Lucy appears. Though angry at having been uninvited, she is willing to let the sleight pass; however, when Alice tells Lucy that she was unwanted, the evil fairy curses the princess, proclaiming that while she will indeed be beautiful and graceful, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die before the sunset on her sixteenth birthday. Alice is able to use her blessing to weaken the curse, and she causes it so that instead of dying, Abigail will fall into a deep sleep from which she can only be awakened by true love's kiss.

King Max orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burnt, but the three fairies know Licys spell cannot be stopped that easily so they devise a plan to protect Abigail. The fairies disguise themselves as peasant women, and with the King and Queen's consent they spirit Abigail away to a woodcutter's cottage in the forest until her sixteenth birthday passes.

As the years pass, Lucy rages to her bestial minions the sheer impossibility of how the princess has managed to evade her for so many years. Her bumbling guards reveal that they had been looking for a baby the whole time, not realizing that the princess would have grown up. Disgusted at their idiocy, Lucy dispatches her pet raven to search.

Years later, Abigail, renamed Stacey Slater, has grown into a beautiful young girl with the blessings that Lola and Lauren bestowed to her. Sweet, gentle and kind, she dreams of falling in love one day.

On her sixteenth birthday, the three fairies ask Abigail renamed Stacey to gather berries in the forest so they can prepare a surprise party for her.

"I know you, i walked with you, once upon a dream." While singing in the forest, Abigail attracts the attention of Prince Jay, now a handsome young man, as he is out riding his horse, Dexter.

"Sorry i didn't mean to frighten you" Prince Jay apologizes as he noticed how startled Abigail looked.

"Oh, it wasn't that" Abigail assured the handsome man. " It's just that your a, a"

"A stranger" he continues her sentence for her.

Abigail nods and looks away from the stranger that had so rudely interupted her singing.

"But don't you remember, we've met before" he told her with a smile on his face.

Abigail snaps her head towards him in surprise. "We have" she gasped

"Well of course" he chuckled "You said so yourself, once upon a dream"

Abigail smiles and looks intrigued with this man as he suddenly began to sing while holding onto her hands. "I know you, i walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam. "

The man spins Abigail around as they dance around the forest and sing the song together. "Bbut if i know you, i know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did, once upon a dream"

They instantly fall in love. Realizing that she has to return home. "I need to go"

"But when wilL i see you again" asked Prince Jay

"Oh, never,never"

"Never?"

"Well maybe someday" she reasoned

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no. this evening"

"Where"

"At the cottage in the glen"

Abigail flees from Jay without ever learning his name. While she is out, Lola and Alice argue about whether Abigails gown should be pink or blue, attracting the attention of Lucys pet raven, revealing the location of the long-missing Abigail.

Back at home, Abigail tells the fairys that she is in love causing the Fairys to disapprove of this.

"She's in love of the..." sighed Lauren shaking her head at Abigail.

"Oh no" gasped Alice

"This is terrible" groaned Lola

""Why, After all, i am sixteen" Abigail tried to reason with the fairys

"It isn't that dear" Lola sighed

"You're already betrothed" Lauren explained

"Betrothed" gasped Abigail.

"Since the day you were born" Alice told her.

"To prince Jay, dear" Lauren said

"But that's impossible. How can i marry a prince, i would have to be..." Abigail paused and looked at the fairys.

" A princess" Alice told her

"And you are dear" Lauren said as she stood beside the other fairys, explaining the shocking truth to Abigail.

"Princess Abigail, Tonight we are taking you back to your father, King Max" Lola said with confidence.

"But... but i can't! He's coming here tonoight. I promised to meet him"

"I'm sorry child. But you must never see that young man again" Lola warned her

"Oh no. No! I can't beleive it"

The fairies escort the now-heartbroken princess back to her parents. Meanwhile, Jay tells his father of a peasant girl he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Princess Abigail.

"Now father, you're living in the past. This is the 14th century" Prince Jay told his father

Nowadays i'm still the king! And i command that you come to your sences"

Prince jay, now mounting his horse lookings at his father. "And marry the girl i love"

"Exactly" exclaimed King Jase

Prince Jay now riding off. " Goodby, father!"

"Goodbye. Marry the girl you... no, no! no, no, JAY! Stop, come back"

In a room within the palace, Lucy lures Abigail away from the fairies through a secret entrance behind a fireplace and up a staircase to an empty room, where an enchanted spinning wheel awaits her. Abigail touches the spindle, pricking her finger and completing the curse mere moments before sundown. The good fairies place Abigail on a bed in the highest tower and place a powerful charm on all the people in the kingdom, causing them to fall in a deep sleep until the spell is broken.

Before falling asleep, King Jase tells Max of his son being in love with a peasant girl, which the fairies overhear. The fairies realize that Prince Jay is the man with whom Abigail has fallen in love with. However, Prince Jay, arriving at the peasant girl's home, is kidnapped by Lucy and her minions to prevent him from breaking her spell.  
The fairies discover Jays hunting cap in the ravaged woodcutter's cottage and realize that Lucy has taken Jay prisoner. They then journey to the Forbidden Mountain and sneak into Lucys castle to rescue him. They follow Lucy to the dungeon where she taunts Jay, showing him the peasant girl he fell in love with was really the princess who now sleeps peacefully and is dreaming of her true love.

She tells him she plans to keep him locked away until he's an old man on the verge of death, then release him to meet his sleeping love, who will not have aged a day. She leaves him, laughing with delight at his rage.

The fairies enter the chamber, release the prince, and arm him with the magical Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. Jay and the fairies then escape from the prison cell and encounter Lucys minions (cats) who try to stop Jay from escaping. After their failed attempts with help by the fairies, Lucy surrounds Max's palace with a forest of thorns, but when that fails to stop Jay, Lucy transforms into a gigantic dragon to battle the prince herself. Ultimately, Jay throws the sword, blessed by the fairies' magic, directly into Lucys heart, causing Lucy to fall to her death from a cliff and disintegrate into ash.

Jay enters the palace and goes up the highest tower to awaken Abigail with a kiss. He runs his fingers over her face before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. The spell over her is broken as he feels her deepen the kiss.

Everyone else in the palace also awakens too. The royal couple descends to the ball taking place in the ballroom, where Abigail is happily reunited with her parents. The fairies resume their argument over the color of Abigails dress, the last color to appear being pink.

Lauren cried at Abigail and prince Jays wedding.

"Why, lauren, what's the matter" asked Lola.

"Oh... I just love happy endings" Lola sobbed

"Yes i do too" Lola sighed

Abigail and Prince Jay lived happily ever after.


	4. Ariel(The little Mermaid) (Abis story)

Abi, a sixteen-year-old mermaid princess, is dissatisfied with life under the sea and curious about the human world. With her best fish friend Lola, Ariel collects human artifacts and goes to the surface of the ocean to visit Dexter the seagull, who offers very inaccurate knowledge of human culture. She ignores the warnings of her father King Max and his adviser Peter that contact between merpeople and humans is forbidden, longing to join the human world and become a human herself.

One night, Abi, Lola and an unwilling Peter travel to the ocean surface to watch a celebration for the birthday of Prince Jay on a ship, with whom Abi falls in love with.

"I've never seen a human up close before" Abi said as she watchs the man dance with his dog. "Oh...he's very handsome isn't he"

Dexter looks at the dog and scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know, he looks kind of hairy and slobbery to me"

"Not that one... That one. The one playing the snarfblatt"

In the ensuing storm the ship is destroyed and Abi saves the unconscious Jay from drowning.

"Is he dead" Abi asked after rescuing the prince.

"It's hard to say" Dexter places his ear to the princes foot. "oh i can't make out a heartbeat"

"No look"Ariel said gleefully as she watched the princes chest rise and fall as he began to awake from his unconsious state. "He's breathing. He's so beautiful" Abi rests her hand on his cheek and begins to sing to him. "What would i give to live where you are/What would i pay to stay here beside you/what would i do to see you smiling at me/Where would we walk, where would we run/if we could stay all day in the sun/Just you and me and i could be/part of your world."

Abi quickly leaves as soon as he regains consciousness to avoid being discovered. Fascinated by the memory of her voice, Jay vows to find who saved and sung to him, and Abi vows to find a way to join him and his world. Noticing a change in Abi's behavior, Max questions Peter about her behavior and learns of her love for Jay. In frustration, Max confronts Ariel in her grotto, where she and Lola store human artifacts.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning" asked king max trying to keep calm.

"Daddy i had to"

"Contact between the human world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden, Abi, you know that! Everyone knows that"

"He would of died" Shouted Abi

"one less human to worry about"

"You don't even know him"

"know him? I don't have to know him,They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish eaters, incapable of any feeling of..."

"Daddy, i love him"

King max gasps in horror as Peter covers his face with his pinchers.

"NO, Have you lost your sences completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care"

"So help me, Abi. I am going to get through to you and if this is the only way, so be it"

He destroys most of the objects with his trident and ends up hurting her feelings. After Max leaves, a pair of eels, Lauren and Whitney, convince Abi to visit Lucy the sea witch in order to be with Jay.

Lucy makes a deal with Abi to transform her into a human for three days in exchange for Abi's voice.

"Oh and there is one more thing. We havn't discussed the subject of payment. You can't get something for nothing you know"

"but i don't have any..."

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it, What i want from you is...Your voice"

Within these three days, Abi must receive the "kiss of true love" from Jay; otherwise, she will transform back into a mermaid and belong to Lucy. Despite her claims that she's doing this out of the kindness of her heart, Lucy is plotting to use Abi as a bargaining chip to challenge Max's right to rule. Abi is then given human legs and taken to the surface by Lola and Peter.

Jay finds Abi on the beach and takes her to his castle, unaware that she had saved his life earlier, assuming her to be a mute shipwreck survivor.

Abi spends time with Jay. "You know i feel bad not knowing your name. Maybe i can guess, is it uh Dot"

Abi looks disgusted

Jay laughs. "okay, no. How about Pat? Cora?"

Peter begins to whisper. "Abi. Her name is Abi"

"Abi?" Jay asks

Abi nods frantically.

"Abi? oh that's kinda pretty. Okay, Abi"

At the end of the second day, they almost kiss but are thwarted by Lauren and Whitney. Angered at their narrow escape, Lucy disguises herself as a beautiful young woman named Roxanne and appears onshore singing with Abis voice.

Jay recognizes the song and, in her disguise, Lucy casts a hypnotic enchantment on Jay to make him forget about Abi.

The next day, Abi finds out that Jay will be married to the disguised Lucy. Dxter discovers that Roxanne is actually Lucy in disguise, and informs Abi who immediately goes after the wedding barge.

Peter informs Max, and Dexter disrupts the wedding with the help of various animals. In the chaos, the nautilus shell around Lucy's neck is broken, restoring Abi's voice and breaking Lucy's enchantment over Jay.

"Abi"

"Jay"

"You - you can talk. You're the one"

"Jay, get away from her" cried Lucy still in the disguise of Roxanne.

"It - it was you all the time"

"Oh, Jay i - i wanted to tell you"

Realizing that Abi had saved his life, Jay rushes to kiss her, but the sun sets and Abi transforms back into a mermaid.

"You're too late! You're too late!" laughed Lucy

Lucy reveals herself and kidnaps Abi. Furious, Max confronts Lucy and demands that she release Abi, but the deal is inviolable. At Lucys urging, the king agrees to take Abi's place as Lucys prisoner.

Abi is released as Max transforms into a polyp and loses his authority over Atlantica, and Lucy declares herself the new ruler. In frustration, Abi confronts Lucy and lunges at her. Lucy is about to use the trident to destroy her, but Jay throws a harpoon at her and saves Abi. Just as Lucy attempts to destroy Jay, Abi attacks Lucy, who accidentally destroys Lauren and Whitney.

In her rage, Lucy uses the trident to grow into monstrous proportions.

Abi and Jay reunite on the surface just before Lucy grows past and towers over the two. She then gains full control of the entire ocean, creating a storm with a maelstrom that causes shipwrecks, one of which Jays commandeers. Just as Lucy attempts to destroy Abi who is trapped in the maelstrom, Jay kills Lucy by running her through the abdomen with the ship's splintered bowsprit. Lucy's power breaks, causing Max and all the other polyps in Lucy's garden to revert into their original forms.

Realizing that Ariel truly loves Eric. "She really does love him, doesn't she, peter?"

"Well its like i always say, your majesty. Children got to be free, to lead their own lives"

"You - always say that?" he sighs "Then i guss there's just one problem left"

"And whats that, your majesty"

"How much i'm going to miss her" Max willingly changes her from a mermaid into a human.

Abi and Jay marry on a ship and depart. The ship sails off as Abi and jay kiss.


	5. Beauty and the Beast(Abis story)

An enchantress, disguised as an old beggar, offers a young prince a rose in exchange for a night's shelter in his castle but the prince declines. As a result of the prince's actions, the enchantress transforms him into a monstrous beast, his servants into household items, and his castle into a dark fortress. She gives him a magic mirror that enables him to view faraway events, along with the rose, which will bloom until his 21st birthday. In order to break the curse, the prince must learn to love and be loved in return before the rose′s petals have fallen off, lest he remain a beast permanently.

Years later, a beautiful young woman named Abi lives in a nearby French village with her father Max, an inventor. A bookworm, Abi longs for a life beyond the dull village. Her beauty and non-conformity attracts attention in the town and she is pursued by several men, particularly the arrogant and muscle-bound Ben, who is set on marrying her. Despite Ben being sought after by single females and admired by the male population of the town, Abi is uninterested in him.

"This is the day your dreams come true"

"What do you know about my dreams, Ben"

"Plenty, Here picture this: A rusty huning lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven"

"Dogs?"

"No, Abi! Strapping boys, like me"

"Imagine that"

"And do you know who that little wife will be"

"let me think..." Abi pretended to think

"You, Abi!"

"Ben Im - im speachless. I really don't know what to say" Abi said faking the shock.

"Say you'll marry me"

"I'm very sorry, Ben...but...but i just don't deserve you"

While traveling to a fair to present his wood-chopping machine, accompanied by his horse Dexter, Max gets lost in the woods. Chased by a pack of wolves, Max stumbles upon the Beast's castle, where he meets the transformed servants Peter, a candelabra; Fatboy, a clock; Mrs. Moon, a teapot; and her son Tommy, a teacup. But soon after that, the ferocious Beast imprisons Max.

Abi is led back to the castle by Dexter, and offers to take her father′s place.

"Who's there? Who are you" Abi asked worriedly, looking around frantically.

"The master of the castle" The beast says, hiding in the shadows.

"I've come for my father. Please, let him out! Can't you see? hes sick"

"Then he shouldn't of trespassed here!" The beast yells

"But he could die! Please, i'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do! He's my prisoner"

"Oh there must be some way i can...Wait! Take me instead"

The Beast accepts her offer over Max's protests. While Ben is sulking in the tavern after a failed proposal to Abi, Max arrives seeking help to rescue her from the Beast. No one takes him seriously, so he sets out alone.

That night, Abi refuses to dine with the Beast, enraging him.

The beast pounds on Abis door. "I thought i told you to come down for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!" she yells back

"You'll come down or i'll - i'll - i'll break down the door!"

Peter disobeys his order not to let her eat. While Fatboy and Peter give Abi a tour of the castle, she wanders into the forbidden West Wing. When she finds the enchanted rose, the Beast angrily chases her away.

"Why did you come here?" The beast asks upon catching her in the west wing.

"I'm - i'm sorry"

"I warned you never to COME HERE"

"I didn't mean any arm" Abi reasons

"Do you realize what you could of done" he yells in frustration as he throws a table.

Abi is now cowering. "Please...Stop"

"Get out!"

Abi dashes out of the room. "No"

"GET OUT!"

Abi attempts to flee the castle with Dexter, but they are attacked by a pack of wolves. The Beast comes to her aid and fights off the wolves, but is injured in the process. Abi nurses his wounds, and he begins to develop feelings for her.

Abi is cleaning the beasts wounds. The beast roars. "Aaargh! That hurts"

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!"

"Well if you hadn't have run away, this wouldn't have happened" he huffs.

"If you hadn't frughtened me, i wouldn't have run away!" Abi snaps back.

"Well you shouldn't of been in the west wing" he told her stubburnly.

"Well you should learn to control your temper. Now hold still. This might sting a little" She presses the cloth to the wound; the beast growls in pain.

"By the way, thank you for saving my life" Abi said, smiling at the beast

The beast stops groweling. "You're welcome"

She thanks him for saving her life and he impresses her by giving her the castle's vast library.

As they spend more time together, they grow closer. Meanwhile, a spurned Ben pays Phil, the warden of the town's insane asylum, to have Max committed if Abi does not accept Bens marriage proposal.

Abi and the Beast share a romantic evening together. Abi informs the Beast she misses her father, and he lets her use the magic mirror to see him. When Abi sees him dying in the woods in an attempt to rescue her, the Beast lets her leave to rescue her father, giving her the mirror to remember him by.

Abi finds her father and brings him home. Ben arrives to put Max in the insane asylum, but Abi proves Max's sanity by showing them the Beast with the magic mirror. Realizing that Abi has feelings for the Beast.

"If i didn't know any better, i'd think you had feelings for this monster" Ben snaps

"He's no monster ben, you are"

Ben warns the townspeople that the Beast is a man-eating monster that must be killed, and leads them to the castle. Ben confines Abi and Max to their basement, but Tommy, who had hidden himself in Abi's baggage, releases them with the aid of Max's wood-chopping machine.

The Beast's servants defeat the townspeople while Ben sneaks away to confront the Beast. The Beast is initially too depressed to fight back, but he regains his will when he sees Abi returning to the castle. After winning a heated battle on the castle's rooftops, the Beast spares Ben's life and orders him to leave.

He is about to reunite with Abi, but Be stabs him from behind, only to lose his balance and fall to his death.

"You - you came back" The beast struggles

"Of course i came back. I couldn't let them... Oh this is all my fault. If i had only gotten here sooner."

"Maybe... maybe - it's better... it's better this way" The beast tried to catch his breath

"Don't talk like that,. You'll be alright. We're together now; Everythings going to be fine, you'll see"

"And at least - i got to see you - one last time" The beast said as he takes his last breath and dies.

"No, no! Please... please don't leave me" she sobs "I love you"

The last rose petel falls.

The spell is broken. The Beast comes back to life and is restored to human form, as are his servants.

"Abi...It's me!" Prince Jay tells her. Abi staires into his eyes for a minute.

"It is you"

Abi rests her hand on his cheek. Prince Jay runs his fingers through her hair as they look lovingly into eachothers eyes. Prince Jay cupped her cheeks as he leaned down capuring her lips with his in a sweet slow kiss. Abi wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss. A blue light circles them and the shoots up in the sky turning into fireworks. His castle regaining its natural form.

Now married, Abi and prince Jay dance in the ballroom with her father and the servants happily watching on.


	6. Aladdin (Jays story)

Phil, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, attempting to retrieve a magical oil lamp containing a genie from the Cave of Wonders. Phil wants the lamp so he can rule over Agrabah. He enlists a petty thief to enter the cave and retrieve it, whose attempt fails as he is swallowed by the large speaking head, which is the entrance to the cave.

Phil and his parrot, Ben, learn that only a "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Meanwhile, Abi, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with her being forced to marry a suitor in the next three days (her birthday), as she will only marry someone she truly loves, flees to Agrabah's marketplace.

There she meets street rat Jay and his monkey, Dexter, after being saved from having her arm from being cut off from a stall merchant accusing her of stealing when she gave a hungry child an apple.

_Jay saving Abi from an irate merchant. "Thank you, kind sir. I'm so glad you found her. I've been looking all over for you"_

_Princess Abi whispers to him. "What are you doing?"_

_"Just play a long" he whispers back_

_"You know this girl" asked Jack_

_"Ssadly, yes. She is my sister. She's a little crazy"_

_"She said she knew the sultan" frowned Jack_

_Jay guestering to Dexter. "She thinks the *monkey* is the sultan"_

_Princess Abi bows to Dexter "Oh, wise sultan, How may i serve you?"_

_Dexter mutters gibberish_

_"Tragic, isn't it? but, no harm done. Now come along sis, Time to go and see the doctor" Jay tried to drag her away._

_Princess Abi turns to a camal. "Oh, hello doctor. How are you"_

_Jay grits his teeth "No, no, no, Not that one"_

_and the two begin to form a friendship._

After Jay is arrested on Phils orders for "kidnapping the princess".

_"Let him go" Princess Abi demanded._

_"Well look here, men, a street mouse" Carl throws her down_

_Princess Abi gets back up. "Unhand him" pulls off the hood of her cloak. "By order or the princess"_

_Eeveryone falls silent and bows. "princess Abi" Carl bows infront of her._

_"The princess?" Gasped Jay. Ddexter peeks out from a jar._

_"What are you doing outside the palace? And with a street rat?" asked Carl_

_"That's not your concern. Do as i command. Release him"_

_"Well, i would princess, except my orders come from Phil. You'll have to take it up with him"_

_"Believe me, i will"_

Abi orders Phil to have him released. Phil lies to her that Jay was already executed, leaving Abi heartbroken. In reality, Phil had jay arrested after finding out that he was the "Diamond in the Rough" with help of a Mystic blue diamond ring from the Sultan, whom Phil had used a mind control power from his staff on.

Phil, disguised as an elder, releases Jay and Dexter from the dungeon and leads them to the Cave of Wonders, promising a reward in return for retrieving the lamp. The tiger-shaped head of the cave allows them to enter but warns them to touch nothing but the lamp. Jay and Dexter find a magic carpet. Jay obtains the lamp but Dexter's attempt to steal a gem backfires and causes the cave to collapse.

The carpet flies them back to the entrance and Jay delivers the lamp to Phil, who then gives him his "eternal reward" by trying to kill him with a dagger. Dexter then thwarts Phil and steals back the lamp as he, the carpet, and Jay fall back into the cave just as it closes.  
In the collapsed cave, Jay rubs the lamp when trying to make out an inscription, unexpectedly unleashing a Genie named Peter.

_"So, what'll it be, master" Asked Peter the genie_

_"You're going to grant me any 3 wishes i want right, right?"_

_Peter imitates William. F. Buckley "Uh, ah, almost. There are a few, uh, provisos. Ah, a couple of quid pro quo"_

_"Like?"_

_Peter now starts speaking normally. "Uh, rule #1, I can't kill anybody" cuts his head off. "So don't ask. A - rule #2" Fixes his head "I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else" smooches Jay. "You little punim there. Rule #3" turns into a slimy Genie, and imitating Peter Lorre. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT"_

_He returns back to normal "Other than that you got it"_

Jay tricks the genie into magically freeing himself, Dexter, and the Carpet from the cave without actually using a wish, thereafter Peter states that Jay will not receive anymore magic help unless he explicitly states for his wish. While contemplating his wishes, Peter admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Jay promises to free Peter as his last wish. Jay decides to use his first wish to become a prince in order to try and be legally able to court Abi. Peter then turns Dexter into an Elephant to parade through Agrabah  
Meanwhile, after his attempt to gain the failed.

With help from Ben, Phil attempts to mind control the Sultan into arranging a marriage between himself and Abi in order to become Sultan himself. Before he is able to succeed, Jay appears and parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Jay." The Sultan is impressed but Abi rejects Jay as a suitor and Phil decides he needs to get rid of "Prince jay" for his plan to work.

Despite the Genie's suggestion that Jay to tell the princess who he really is, Jay keeps up his act as a suave prince, and takes Abi around the world on the magic carpet, which she is completely fascinated by.

Abi suspects that Jay is actually the man she met in the marketplace as he rolls an apple down his sleeve like in the marketplace; during the trip she tricks Jay into admitting it and demands the truth from him. Jay instead fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a commoner to escape palace life, much like Abi did.

Jay stand on the magic carpet, speaking to Princess Abi. The carpet jerks upwords causing Jay to go up and crash his lips onto hers. Princess Abis ees widend as Jays stayed closed. Princess Abi slowly began to close her eyes as she kissed him back.

Jay then returns her home

Afterwards, Jay is bound and gagged and thrown into the ocean by the guards on Phil's orders, who makes a second attempt to arrange a marriage.

_Jay has nearly drowned, and his unconsious body falls and rubs on the lamp. Peter appears as a guy in a bathtub. "Never fails! You get in the bathrub, and theres a rub at the lamp" he squeeks his rubber ducky. "Hello" Sees Jay. "Jay? Jay! kid! snap out of it! oh, you can't cheat on this one. I cant help you unless you make a wish. You have to say, "Peter, i want you to save my life," got it? okay"_

_Peter begins to shake Jay. "C'mon, Jay!" Jays head droops "I'll take that as a yes" he changes into a submarine and pulls Jay out of the sea._

Peter rescues Jay as his second wish; Jay returns to the palace and exposes Phil's plot. Phil flees after noticing the lamp in Jay's possession, realizing who Jay is.

Jay has second thoughts about freeing Peter, believing that without him he is "just Jay." and that Abi may discover him to be a street rat when he succeeds the Sultan, thereby thinking about using his third to keep the truth hidden rather than freeing Peter, which offends him.

Ben steals the lamp and brings it to Phil. Phil becomes Peter's new master, using his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan's throne and become the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

Using his new powers, Phil enslaves Abi and the Sultan, exposes Jay as a street rat, then exiles him and Dexter to a frozen wasteland.

Jay and Dexter use the magic carpet to return to the palace. Jay battles Phil, who transforms himself into an enormous cobra after Jay taunts him and soon traps Jay in his coils. Phil claims to be "the most powerful being on Earth", to which Jay argues that Peter is more powerful.

Faced with this realization, Phil uses his final wish to become a genie himself. However, he then discovers that Jay has tricked him, as genies are not free entities as he is sucked into a lamp of his own, dragging Ben with him. The Genie sends Phil's lamp flying into the Cave of Wonders. After Jay realizes that he cannot keep pretending to be something he is not, he decides to keep his promise and wish for Peter's freedom.

_"Peter, i wish for your freedom"_

_"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I - what?"_

_Jay holds the lamp up to Peter. "Peter, you're free!"_

Seeing Abi's love for Jay;

_"No matter what anyone else says, you'll always be a prince to me" Peter reasures him._

_"That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as i'm concerned. It's the law that's the problem." Spoke the sultan._

_"Father" princess Abi sighed as she looked at him with a puppy dog expression._

_"Well, am i sultan, or am i sultan? From this_ _day forth, the princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy!"_

_"Him! I choose... I choose you jay" Princess Abi tells him_

The Sultan changes the law to allow her to marry whomever she deems worthy.

The newly free Genie leaves to explore the world while Jay and Abi celebrate their engagement.


End file.
